


First Friday's

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I'm glad I live a sad life where I do things and then imagine characters doing what I do, M/M, Modern AU, i love it, it's so cute, lil rushed, not my best work, this is just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Here in Kansas City, there is this thing down in the Crossroads district called First Friday's where every first Friday of the month, the art galleries open up to the public. Music. Venders. Food trucks galore. It's a fun time to go down there with others. So I imagined Locus somewhat dragging Felix down there with him.





	

             Locus and Felix sit on the couch together. Felix had the day off, while Locus had to work. He’s glad that Locus is home. He lays with his head on Locus’s lap. Locus scrolls through his phone, looking to see if there’s anything to do tonight. He’s thankful for the silence. Shocked that Felix isn’t talking about anything and everything. Locus remembers this thing that one of his coworkers told him about.

 “Felix?” Locus runs his free hand through Felix’s hair.

 “Yeah, Locs?” Felix almost purrs, loving the feeling of Locus’s hand through his hair.

 “There’s this thing one of my coworkers told me about. I think they called it First Friday’s? It’s where the art galleries downtown open up to the public for free. There’s also a ton of food trucks, apparently. Some live music. Maybe some types of venders?”

 “I assume you bring this up because you want to go?” Felix knows him all too well. He just nods in response. “Okay. Lemme put my shoes on and we’ll go.”

 “You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We can find something else to do?” Locus knows that art isn’t Felix’s forte.

 “I can’t think of anything.” Felix gets up and grabs his shoes. He goes back to the couch and sits next to Locus, putting his shoes on. “Might as well. You don’t get to do things you want to do all that often because I’m a selfish prick. Let’s just go.”

 “Thank you,” Locus gets up and slips on his shoes. Felix heads to the bedroom to grab his wallet and his keys. He tosses the keys to Locus.

 “Don’t get all sappy on me, or I’ll change my mind.” Felix threatens.

 “I won’t,” Locus holds the door open for Felix to walk in front of him. Would he rather stay home? Yes. It’s a bit cold out for him, but that’s what Locus is for.

            It doesn’t take them long to get downtown. For a little past 5, it’s a bit crowded. It’s only going to get worse, isn’t it? Locus and Felix get out of the car. Felix immediately takes Locus’s hand as they walk towards the action. They weren’t kidding when they said there were a ton of food trucks. There has to be almost fifty food trucks. From burgers to barbeque to Asian to Mexican, it’s all there.

 “We should make this a thing just for the food,” Felix smiles up at Locus.

 “We could do that,” Locus smiles back.

            They head to the main parking lot that has the majority of the food trucks. They’re lined up in a circle. Some look way too good to be from a food truck. Some are just way too expensive for the quality. They settle on these boneless wings, some kind of spicy tator tots, and this burger. Felix notes to himself that they boneless wings should just be called chicken nuggets. That’s even what they look like. He tastes one. The best chicken nuggets he’s ever had.

 “Locs, try this.” He sticks one with his fork and holds it up for Locus to try. Locus tastes it. “Good, right?”

 “That’s really good. Might have to get more of these.” Felix nods in agreement and continues to eat them. Locus steals one more when Felix isn’t looking. He doesn’t notice. “Try the tots.” Locus suggests with a mouthful of tator tots. Felix does as he’s told.

 “Okay this should be illegal for being really good.” It’s spicy, but the sour cream neutralizes the burn. It’s just really good. Felix could eat more of it if the line wasn’t so long. The long lines usually aren’t worth the wait. Even for more of this.

 “Dessert?” Locus asks when they finish their food.

 “Most definitely,” Felix takes Locus’s hand again once he’s gathered all the trash. They walk through the crowd of people to get to the trashcan. The amount of looks they get for just holding hands is staggering. It doesn’t surprise either of them, but holy shit. You’d think these people have never seen or heard of a gay couple before. Both usually try to find the most offended person possible. It’s a contest to them every time they go out. So far it’s the straight couple with this poodle. They look like they just want to kill Locus and Felix for being this way. It makes them laugh. In fact, they do laugh when they’re out of range of them.

 “Cupcake sound good?” Locus asks. Most the food trucks don’t have desserts. The ones that do, are usually cupcakes. Since they don’t know the area all too well, they don’t go exploring for ice cream. They share a salted caramel cupcake. More like Felix eats most of it before handing it over to Locus to finish off. Typical.

            When finish, they walk to one of the art galleries. This one, everything is made up of different metals. One piece looks like a weird version of a human. Nails as hair and fingers. An old clock as it’s chest. These other metals making up the rest of its body. Felix stands back and watches Locus admire the work. It’s always his favorite thing to watch Locus enjoy what he enjoys. This is one of the things.

            Locus does this for every art gallery they visit. He stares at some of the works he likes. Felix stands back to admire his boyfriend’s love for arts. Felix enjoys the galleries that offer free food. It’s usually fruits or vegetables, but still, free food. Has Felix taken pictures of Locus just looking at art, maybe. You can’t prove that he did. It’s not like anyone else will see it… Maybe.

            Okay, this is one Felix likes. It’s pottery. There’s this really cool mug. It’s painted with orange, black, and white colors. Felix is getting it. He sees one that has the colors green, black, and a little bit of blues. He’s getting it for Locus. Nobody can stop him. Not even Locus. Especially since he doesn’t know that he’s getting it. They’re like zig zag stipes. Felix can’t resist. They almost match, just for them. He finds Locus again once he’s paid.

 “What’d you get?” Locus asks.

 “I can’t tell you. Not yet anyway.” Felix smiles.

 “When do I get to know?”

 “Christmas.” Felix takes his hand. Locus nods in understanding. If Felix should ever want more mugs, or anything, he’s definitely coming back to this pottery place. Their shit is just so cool. He wouldn’t mind figuring out how to make things out of pottery.

            They try to find their way back to the car. Felix smiles to himself. He actually liked going and wouldn’t mind going again next month.

 “Felix, thank you for coming along.” It’s close to 10p.m. Neither got anything except for the mugs Felix bought.

 “We had nothing else to do. Plus, I enjoyed watching you,” Felix admits. “I didn’t look at any of the art. I just watched you, happy like a kid that got a bunch of candy. It’s cute.”

 “And you call me sappy.”

 “Shut up,” Felix stops and turns towards Locus. He stands on his toes to lean up and kiss Locus. “Love you, Locs.”

 “Love you too, Felix.” Another kiss.


End file.
